


Fiery Legend Of The Phoenix Kingdom

by X_WantedCriminal_X



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Medieval, castle - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WantedCriminal_X/pseuds/X_WantedCriminal_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The king of the Phoenix kingdom, Zeron dies young because of an unknown illness. Gerard, king Zeron's son, is a different man and he is the only heir to the throne. When the new slaves arrive to the castle, one of them changes all of Gerard's attitude, but the people of the Phoenix kingdom won't be pleased with this change.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>So, Gerard is the king and Frank is a slave used for sex. Now, Frank is a slave but he will not be hurt in any way :) I can't hut him O_O .There will be violence and gay sex but not violent sex... at least not with Frank...</p><p>I reccomend you listen to "Danse Macabre" by Kevin MacLeod before or while reading to put you in the medieval mood.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people in this story. This never happened.<br/>Warnings: boyxboy sex, violence, strong language, torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Meet your King, slave

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: violent sex.

 

"The new slaves from the Jade kingdom are here, my lord." Said one of the guards.

King Gerard nodded and said;

"Bring them all in here, I want to see them."

"Of course, my lord." The guard said and disappeared to bring the slaves in.

Gerard was the king of the Phoenix kingdom. He was quite young to be a king but he was smart enough.

Gerard's father, king Zeron had died young because of an unknown illness. Gerard was Zeron's only child so he was the only heir to the throne. Gerard's mother, queen Tanya was the only one that was left to help Gerard rule the kingdom.

Being the king was not easy. It had its advantages like the slaves he was about to try out, but being the king certainly was not easy. Gerard always thought, his mother and father would make another child to take up the throne.

Gerard was a different man. You'd think everyone would like to be the king but Gerard didn't want to. He did have the personality and intelligence to be the king but he still didn't want to be.

Soon the guard came back with ten naked men. He shoved the slaves to the all fours position in front of Gerard, all of their asses facing his throne.

"Did you send the woman slaves away like I told you to?" Gerard asked to the guard. He was gay. He didn't need woman slaves taking up space in his castle.

"Yes, my lord. They are all gone." The guard said.

"Good."

King Gerard got up from his throne to examine the new slaves better. He choose the one with the roundest ass. He had to relieve some sexual tension.

The king examined the slave closer. He was much younger from the other slaves and from the way his pink little hole looked like, he could tell that the slave has had sex only a few times. He looked at the slave's face. His face was much prettier than any of the slaves King Gerard had seen.

Gerard held his face and raised it gently until the slave was standing only on his knees. He spooned him from behind and whispered.

"What's your name?" He could feel the poor boy trembling in his arms.

"F-Frank, my lord." The boy said.

"Call me Gerard." Gerard whispered lower this time so that no one other than Frank would hear him.

Frank nodded mutely. He was scared. The king from the Jade kingdom had hurt him really badly and he was scared to live the same thing again.

Gerard wanted to examine the slave more but his cock was already as hard as a rock so he told Frank to stay where he was and grabbed just a random slave from his neck.

A shirk echoed all through the glamorous throne room as Gerard raised the slave by his neck. He looked at the slave's face. This one was so ugly. _I don't need to look at his face anyway._  Gerard thought, and slammed the slave's face back to the cold, hard floor. Another painful screech echoed through the room.

Frank was watching the king intensely. He was so afraid that the next would be him. He was still only on his knees, so he was much higher than the other slaves who stood on all fours.

Gerard slid his rich, silk pants slightly down so that he could take his cock out. He kneeled behind the slave and inserted himself into the slave, dry and without any preparation or warning.

The poor slave screamed in pain as Gerard kept going. He slapped the slave's ass and said;

"Scream!" The slave screamed much louder.

Frank flinched at the king's outburst. He couldn't watch more after that.

Gerard didn't last long. After a ton of stress, sex felt much better even when it was with a filthy slave. He slid his cock out of the slave and quickly pulled his pants up before kicking the slave he just fucked.

When the slave fell onto the floor with the force of Gerard's kick, he was a crying mess.

Gerard wanted to be more cruel and more like a king towards the slave but he couldn't. He could already feel the regret filling his heart. He tried his best to ignore his feelings and kept acting like he had a heart made of stone.

He slowly walked towards Frank who tried everything to not to look into his eyes. This bothered Gerard, so he softly held Frank's chin and turned his face. He leaned over and kissed Frank's lips as softly as he could. Frank, on the other hand, was so tense, anxious and alarmed. He had never kissed someone let alone a king.

He didn't want to hurt Frank. He didn't know if it was because of his beauty or maybe it was the good vibes he received from Frank. Or simply his eyes, because Frank's beautiful, honey eyes mesmerized Gerard. He didn't like the way Frank looked at him. Scared and insecure.

Frank tried to kiss Gerard back, but he failed miserably. He was so afraid Gerard would punish him for not kissing him properly. Soon Gerard pulled back anyway, and kissed between Frank's shoulder blades. He made no comment on how Frank couldn't kiss him but was aware of it. He gently pushed Frank back onto his hands and knees. He slid his hands slowly down Frank's back and reached his ass. Frank was visibly trembling by that moment. Gerard didn't want him to be scared anymore but he didn't know what to do, so he just carried on.

He licked his fingers and slowly pushed one of his fingers inside Frank, who just froze and braced himself for the worst. Gerard, once again made sure he wasn't hurting Frank more than necessary. He pushed his finger deeper, then moved it in and out of Frank, for the first time in his life searching for that special spot he knew that would give Frank lots of pleasure.

When he found it, he heard Frank's breath hitch and a low moan escape his lips. He knew he couldn't continue this on the floor of the throne room. He slid his finger out and mildly pulled Frank to his feet.

"Take the slaves to their place." He ordered the guard who nodded immediately.

King Gerard took Frank to his room, locked the door behind them and ushered Frank towards the bed. He slowly started to strip his clothes, never breaking the eye contact between the two. He took his crown off, the very last and put it on the purple pillow that was on top of the wooden display next to his bed.

Frank was speechless. He was completely lost and didn't know what to do or what to say. His heart was racing in his chest and he could almost hear it in his ears.

Gerard's bed was the biggest Frank had ever seen. It had red velvet sheets with the golden handiwork of a Phoenix, on them. Frank doubted if it was made with real gold or just with gold colored threads.

Soon, Gerard was completely naked and was crawling on top of Frank who lay on his back. Gerard kissed him again. This time Frank was better with kissing back, he was trying his best. Gerard cupped his cheek with his hands and caressed Frank's face, looking right into the eyes he was already in love with. He could still see the fear in those beautiful, hazel eyes.

"You don't need to be afraid, my dear. I'm not going to hurt you."

Frank couldn't believe his ears though. He was shocked he still wasn't hurt in any way.

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Don't be scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: boyxboy sex.

  
  
Gerard kissed Frank's neck softly but Frank laid frozen and didn't move at all. Gerard on the other hand, was all over him. He wanted Frank to be active too. He took one of Frank's hands and directed it towards his back, hoping it would make Frank get the idea.  
  
Frank was still hesitant though. However, he put his other hand on Gerard's back too, guessing it was what Gerard wanted him to do. He slightly turned his head to one side, so that Gerard had better access to his neck.  
  
Gerard hummed against his neck, letting Frank know he was doing the right thing. Gerard's hands were all over Frank's skinny body. Gerard didn't like the fact that Frank was so skinny. Though, he knew that Frank would be gaining weight in no time because he was going to order the guards to feed him good.  
  
Gerard slowly moved lower down Frank's body. He nibbled on his collarbone and sucked on his nipples. Frank couldn't help the faint moan that accidentally escaped his throat. He was in pure bliss. He couldn't believe how every little move Gerard made, seemed to send extremely pleasurable vibes all through his body. He had never experienced pleasurable sex before. Since he was a slave, none of the previous kings that had sex with him gave him pleasure like Gerard was doing. He was actually getting excited. Also, his cock was hardening even if he didn't want to believe it.  
  
Gerard liked what he was hearing, so he gently bit Frank's nipple again and got the same soft moan as before. He moved onto Frank's stomach, dipped his tongue into his belly button and caressed his hips with his hands. He kept running one of his thumbs in circles over Frank's hips and kept biting and sucking on a spot next to his belly button.  
  
Frank's hard-on was digging into Gerard's chest so he let his free hand trail to his aching cock. The moment Gerard's hand wrapped around his cock, Frank couldn't help but moan loudly which pleased Gerard.  
  
He prepped Frank with his fingers for a little more to make sure he was ready, than he took Frank's legs and situated them behind his back. After that move, Frank knew he was about to do it. He wondered, if Gerard would fuck him like he fucked the other slave earlier and mentally prepared himself for the worse.  
  
Gerard slowly started pushing himself inside of Frank. It hurt Frank but not nearly as much as it always had. Gerard gave Frank some time to adjust and started moving afterwards. He had a steady rhythm, it wasn't too slow or too fast. Gerard was dying to find that spot that he had found earlier. Even if it took him quite some time, when he found it, he realized it was totally worth it.  
  
It's totally worth it to hear the noise Frank made. He whined loudly, not being able to help himself. Not even Frank had ever heard himself moan that loud. He had to though because, with the force Gerard hit that spot inside him, he felt the most amazing pleasure of his life. Both Gerard and Frank were so turned on and confused. Frank was so confused because the action that gave him an agonizing pain was now making him feel pure ecstasy. Gerard was so confused because he never thought Frank could make such an amazing noises.  
  
Gerard kept going in his steady pace, trying to hit the same spot over and over again. Also, whenever he hit the right spot, Frank made the same loud moan and it made Gerard feel already close. Both of them were having the best pleasure of their lives. Surprisingly, Gerard felt much more pleasured than he usually felt during sex.  
  
Frank was slowly losing himself underneath Gerard. He was raking his blunt fingernails into Gerard's back and moaning uncontrollably. He had finally forgotten that He was having sex with a _king_. Gerard was aware of that and it turned him on unbelievably. His breaths were coming out erratic and he was holding onto Frank almost as tightly as Frank was holding onto him.  
  
Gerard was starting to lose his steady pace and was letting himself go faster. He was close but he knew Frank was closer. He buried his head in Frank's neck and moaned hard. His orgasm was about to hit him but before he could think any further he felt Frank tightening around him and soon coming between their stomachs with a long and loud scream. Gerard followed close behind and came inside of Frank with a powerful moan.  
  
In his post-orgasmic state, Frank didn't care about his surroundings anymore. He didn't care who Gerard was, he didn't care what just happened and he certainly didn't care what he should be doing.  
  
He tangled one of his hands in Gerard's short light brown hair and left the other one stay still on his back. He sighed contently and hummed when Gerard softly kissed his neck where he had buried his head in.  
  
For a while they just laid motionless and caught their breaths.  
  
Gerard slid his cock out of Frank and kissed his lips passionately. Frank was getting slightly better at kissing and also, he was strangely starting to like the kisses Gerard gave him.  
  
Gerard got up off the bed but it was a little hard for him to do so, because of the sticky cum between their stomachs. He turned to look at Frank who still seemed to be in a dreamy state. Gerard sleepily smiled at him and murmured;  
  
"Come on, and get cleaned with me."  
  
He helped Frank off the bed wrapped a towel around himself, gave Frank a towel to do the same thing and led him to the castle's bathhouse. Frank was so confused at that moment. At first, Gerard had been so cruel towards slaves but gave him lots of pleasure and helped him clean himself. He wanted to ask Gerard why he was acting so contradictorily but he still wasn't sure of the reaction he'd get so he shut his mouth.  
  
After they got cleaned Gerard ordered for one of the guards to lead Frank to where the slaves were kept. Honestly, Gerard didn't know where slaves were being held. The castle was so big that he didn't know half of it and he never tried to learn it anyway.  
  
Gerard walked back to his room, pulled on his clothes and put his crown back on. He was thinking about the latest issue in the kingdom; the crop failure issue.  
  
The people in the kingdom had been reporting about it for a while and Gerard still didn't know what caused it. Apparently, all the crops that the farmers planted got sick and died. If it kept going like that the whole kingdom would be starving.  
  
Gerard sighed. He hated being the king. The responsibilities of being a king was so heavy on his shoulders, that Gerard was about to lose his mind. He was lost in his thoughts until a knock on his bedroom door interrupted them.  
  
"Come in." He called out.  
  
The door opened and a guard came in, bowing in front of King Gerard.  
  
"The dinner is ready, my lord." He said. Gerard sighed deeply and walked out of his room to go to the dining hall.  
  
Gerard had his own dining hall he used with his mother, so the other guards and maids had their own dining hall too.  
  
When Gerard walked into the dining hall his mother was already there. He sat down to his usual chair in front of his mother. As soon as his mother saw Gerard she knew something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Gerard?" She asked in her usual, cold tone. Gerard shook his head.  
  
"Nothing." He told his mother and started eating his quality meal. After taking the firs bite out of it, he remembered what he was thinking earlier.  
  
"Guard, are the new slaves being fed good?" He asked to the guard who looked at him surprisedly.  
  
"I-I-" since he was scared to confess he didn't know, the guard went with the best answer he could think of.  
  
"I think so, my lord." Gerard arched an eyebrow at him but didn't go any further than that.  
  
"Well... Make sure that they are fed better from now on." King Gerard ordered. Since he didn't know where the slaves were being held he was unaware that the guards in his part of the castle had no authorization on the dungeon guards.  
  
The guard nodded anyway, too scared to oppose.  
  
At the other end of the castle, Frank was kept in the slave dungeons. He wasn't allowed to eat in the dining hall with the maids and the guards. The stupid guard that watched over them told him that slaves were treated this way in this castle. Frank wondered if this was King Gerard's order. The guards gave them nothing to eat at all and worst of all Frank was already missing the way Gerard had touched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I'll update this story once or twice a week.  
> Do you like the images I use? or do they just look plain stupid? Do they look like they were poorly photoshopped? I'm not a photoshop pro, I know. :/


	3. Chapter 3 - If only I knew...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: strong language, slight violence, slight torture.

  


   
 _The next day..._  
  
Gerard was pacing around in his room, dying from all the stress. He had finally found someone that understood from soil and offered him lots of gold to just tell him what was wrong with the soil in the kingdom and tell him what he could do about it. He needed to relive some stress so he tried to think of something that would ease his mind. The first thing that he could think of was Frank.  
  
He immediately got out of his room and turned to the guard that was obligated to wait outside his room.  
  
"Bring Frank here." He ordered the guard who bowed and said;  
  
"Of course, my lord."  
  
Not long after the guard brought Frank in, fully naked. Gerard, who saw Frank naked, was shocked.  
  
"Frank, didn't anyone give you anything to wear?" He asked Frank. He was desperately trying to cover himself with his hands.  
  
Frank's head hang low, his dark shoulder-length hair casting shadows on his flawless face. He helplessly shook his head and whispered;  
  
"No." Gerard didn't like that answer a bit. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked;  
  
"None of the slaves has clothes?" Frank nodded slowly, never raising his head as he was ashamed of himself.  
  
Gerard felt anger boiling in his blood and he opened his room's door with rage.  
  
"Why is he naked!?" He asked the guard which stood just outside his bedroom with anger dripping from his voice.  
  
Normally he wouldn't be this angry at something like that but the ashamed and helpless look of Frank drove him crazy. Those slaves were his very first slaves and he really didn't know if they were supposed to be naked but he certainly didn't want _his_ slaves to walk around naked.  
  
Surprised but mostly scared from the King's outburst, the guard was speechless.  
  
"I-I I don't know, my lord." He said. Gerard walked back into his room.  
  
"Frank, who is responsible for this?"  
  
Frank didn't answer. He didn't know the answer. He only knew he was starving and that he was so cold.  
  
Gerard sensed this so he closed the doors once again and walked closer to Frank. He took his velvet robe off and made Frank wear it.  
  
When Frank realized what he was wearing, he raised his head to look at Gerard, surprised. Gerard only smiled softly at him and wrapped his arms around Frank who only felt much more puzzled by the moment.  
  
"Tell me... Everything that you know." Gerard said.  
  
Frank tried to relax into the king's embrace as much as he could and also, tried to think of an answer. He came up with nothing so he just shrugged.  
  
"I just know that the guards gave us nothing." He said, but Gerard could still sense that he was leaving something out.  
  
"Are you sure that's all?" Gerard asked, hinting Frank he knew that he was hiding something.  
  
Frank thought of telling Gerard but he was scared. The guard had told him to keep his mouth shut about it.

_*Flashback*_  
  
 _Frank was sitting on the cold hard floor naked, hoping they would give him some food. All the other slaves were sitting away from him on the other end of the room. He was aware that they were whispering to each other about him but he did nothing about it._  
  
 _He slowly raised himself from the floor and walked towards the guards who were laughing loudly about something. When their laughter died down he whispered;_  
  
 _"Will we get any food, sir?" The guards started laughing again, this time at him and he could hear the other slaves laughing on the background too._  
  
 _"No, don't even get hopeful about it." One of the guards replied, plain and harshly._  
  
 _"Oh, and keep your mouth shut about this or we'll have to give you a lesson." Another guard threatened._  
  
 _Silently, he went back to his corner, close to tears..._  
  
As he remembered the night he felt close to tears again. He considered telling Gerard. He was the King, he could kill those guards if he wanted to but Frank thought it might be his order. Then he realized it couldn't be his order. _If it was his order then why would he be so angry?_ He thought.  
  
"They... They didn't give us..." He started slowly, still so scared and hesitant. Gerard gave him a light squeeze, hoping it would encourage him.  
  
"...any food. They made us sleep on the cold floor naked." He couldn't help his tears anymore. His answer left Gerard frozen on the spot.  
  
"B-But that's impossible... I told them specially to give all of you food!" He let go of Frank and started pacing around in his room again.  
  
"Can you lead me to where they keep you?" He asked Frank.  
  
Frank nodded trying hard to stop his tears from falling. As Gerard saw Frank's state he forgot his anger and walked back to Frank.  
  
He cupped both of his cheeks and wiped his tears away.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He told Frank. It felt so weird for him to be apologizing to someone but the need to let Frank know how he felt, outweighed the weird feeling. He leaned down to kiss Frank's lips, surprising him again.  
  
With the kiss, Frank forgot everything. Maybe, from the way Gerard kept kissing him or because Gerard was the first person Frank kissed, his kisses always felt so assuring.  
  
"Now, are you feeling better?" Frank slightly nodded.  
  
"Will you lead me there?" Gerard asked. Frank nodded again.  
  
When they reached their destination, Gerard could feel his heart shattering. Frank had led him to the dungeons. If Gerard knew slaves were kept in the dungeons, he would right away order the guards to take them elsewhere.  
  
He was about to go and punish all the dungeon guards but before he could Frank held his hand. He turned to look at Frank who looked horrified.  
  
"Will you tell them I told you everything?" He whispered. Gerard furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes..." He said in a wondering tone.  
  
"Please... Don't let them know I told you, please." Frank begged.  
  
Gerard was confused to hear Frank begging about something like that. He wanted to assure Frank somehow because he looked like he was going to cry again. So many crazy ideas about what to do with the guards were running through Gerard's head, most of them involving lots of violence, but he did none.  
  
"Why?" He asked, simply.  
  
"Because... I-I'm scared they'll hurt me." Gerard only squeezed his hand tightly and left, walking towards the dungeons.  
  
All the guards that saw Gerard coming bowed and the slaves looked more scared by the moment. Gerard poked one of the guards an said;  
  
"You, tell me, why are they naked?" For a minute the guard only looked at him blankly.  
  
"Aren't they supposed to be, my lord..." He wondered out loud. Gerard chuckled.  
  
"Who told you they should be?" There was a long awkward silence where the guards shot glances at each other.  
  
"Tell me," Gerard started. "Why are they hungry?" The guards eyes widened.  
  
"I-I... They aren't, my lord." He attempted to lie which only got Gerard angrier.  
  
"Hey you, tell me the truth... Are you hungry?" He asked one of the slaves who looked hesitant.  
  
"Yes..." He confessed, almost inaudibly.  
  
The guard shot a look at the slave. Gerard saw that and held the guard by his neck, only with a single hand.  
  
"Who told you to make them sleep on the cold fucking hard ground?" Gerard hissed.  
  
"M-My lord... I-I.." Gerard let go of his neck and literally threw him away. There was a silent moment after the high-pitched shirk the guard let out. He ordered the castle guards to send the dungeon guards to another kingdom, get new ones and move the slaves to a decent place where they will be given food and clothes.  
  
He then left the dungeons with Frank and led him to his own dining hall. Gerard sat him down on one of the dining chairs and ordered the guards to give him their best food. Gerard's feelings were so mixed up, normally he shouldn't be caring this much for a slave but he couldn't help himself. He felt like he should always look after Frank and make him feel better whenever he needed it.  
  
Gerard reached out for Franks free hand and covered it softly with his own hand. The little action made Frank blush and look blankly at Gerard.  
  
"Did you like your meal?" Gerard broke the silence and completely changed the topic.  
  
Frank nodded in response. Gerard wanted him to talk, so he kept talking.  
  
"I promise you, you won't live the same things again... Would you like to spend the night in my room?" He asked Frank after a little pause.  
  
Frank was quite surprised that Gerard was asking his opinion. At first the offer seemed like an offer for sex but when Frank thought further, he decided if it was that, Gerard wouldn't be asking his opinion. He nodded again as to accept the offer. Gerard frowned, he still couldn't make Frank talk like he wanted to do.  
  
"Are you still scared?" He whispered, tilting his head to one side.  
  
Gerard felt so disappointed in himself when Frank took long to answer, because that meant he didn't felt comfortable enough and it had to be Gerard's fault.

_If you're still afraid of me now, you won't be tomorrow..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, it looks like I won't be able to update for a while because after Christmas I have a three week long exam marathon but I'll still try to update... :/It took me longer than necessary to write it this time :/ -you didn't need to know that but still...-Let me know what you think please :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Believe me, I try hard not to break down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: strong language.

 

"N-not as much as I used to be." Frank replied hesitantly after what felt like hours to Gerard.  
  
No matter how much Frank wanted to believe he wasn't scared anymore, he couldn't make himself believe that Gerard wasn't like the others. He had seen Gerard act cruel on others and he didn't want to be one of those people. _But he promised he wouldn't hurt me._  
  
Gerard squeezed his hand in what he hoped was a comforting way.  
  
"You never answered my question." Gerard said meaning his question about Frank spending the night in his room. Upon remembering the question, Frank was lost in his own mind again. He was in a deep dilemma about trusting Gerard and not trusting him.  
  
He finally decided he would give Gerard a chance. _At least I know what can happen worst._ He thought.  
  
Frank's biggest mistake was always thinking of the worst but he couldn't help it. With all the things he had seen and lived, it was hard not to. He never knew or felt happiness or comfort or love... He never knew how those felt like. When he thought if it, he suddenly got a meaningless boost of confidence and said;  
  
"I would like to spend the night in your room, _Gerard_ " He looked straight into Gerard's eyes to see his reaction but didn't really got what he was expecting.  
  
At first, it felt unusual for Gerard to hear someone apart from his parents to call him by his first name but then he smirked. He liked the slow and erotic way Frank had said his name much more then he should have.  
  
Gerard's extremely sexy smirk, caught Frank off-guard, he definitely wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Good." Gerard murmured.  
  
When Frank finished eating Gerard took him back to his room.  
  
"Stay here." He told Frank. He needed to check on the man he hired to examine the soil.  
  
Frank sat around in Gerard's room all day and Gerard only got back late in the afternoon. Frank wanted to ask what took so long but Gerard looked pissed so he decided he wouldn't.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly, instead. When Gerard's eyes met his he immediately relaxed, walked towards the bed and took off his crown. Frank was still wearing only his robe. He threw himself to his bed, next to Frank who was sitting on the other end of the bed.  
  
"You shouldn't know this..." He started. _Oh.. Of course._ thought Frank. For a moment he had forgotten who he was. Gerard was going to end his sentence there but after seeing Frank's  broken face, he thought _Why not..._  
  
"But... I think I'am gonna tell you." As soon as Frank heard that sentence he couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. He wanted to know everything Gerard had to say.  
  
"There is a rumor spread all through the kingdom..." Gerard started, looking at the floor. When he went to check on the examinations, one of the guards had informed him about it. He raised his head and made  eye contact with Frank.  
  
"...it's about us." He finished his sentence. Frank frowned.  
  
"...What?" He asked slowly.  
  
"The rumor is the truth actually. Now, everybody in the kingdom knows that I don't hurt a slave and that I care about him. That's you Frank, I never hurt you and let me tell you that the folk doesn't like it, not at all." Frank frowned again.  
  
"I-I don't understand. What's so wrong with... that." He asked. Gerard shrugged.  
  
"They want their king to be cruel... I guess." He sighed deeply. "And they are probably right. A king should be fierce and reckless, just like my father used to be. There is one slight problem though. I'm not reckless, I have never been. I always try and pretend to act like it but... On the inside I always feel horrible. Believe me, I try hard not to break down."  
  
Frank was shocked to hear Gerard's confessions. He was completely speechless. Gerard looked so bitter and heartbroken that Frank felt the need to shuffle closer to him, in order to comfort him. He laid next to Gerard, wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. Gerard sighed heavily again, put one of his hands on top of Frank's head to pet is hair and the other on top of his arm which was wrapped around his waist.  
  
A few minutes later, Frank found his voice and whispered;  
  
"I knew you were different. You shouldn't be so sad just because you aren't reckless. You are an awesome king, no matter what." Gerard breathed out a chuckle and slowly kept petting Frank's hair.  
  
"I wish everyone thought that... Are you tired?" He asked softly. Frank nodded his head.  
  
Gerard got up, opened the doors, ordered the guards to bring Frank clothes, turned the lights off and walked back to the bed with the clothes in his hands.  
  
"You can wear these for the night." He said and threw the clothes to the bed. He started stripping off his own clothes too, to change into his nightwear. He laid in his bed and soon Frank joined him too. He put his arms around Frank and fell asleep immediately.  
  
Frank on the other hand couldn't sleep that easily. He was afraid, but this time not from Gerard. He was afraid of the threats he had received. Even though Gerard was on his side, he was still afraid he would get hurt. No one except Gerard liked him in the castle. Quite the opposite actually, everyone hated him because he had Gerard on his side.  
  
They were both woken up rudely early in the morning, by one of the guards knocking on the door furiously and barging into the room without any further warning.  
  
"My lord! You should see this!" He screamed, panic clearly evident in his voice.  
  
Both Gerard and Frank jumped a little at the sudden increase of noise in the room. They weren't even completely awake yet.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" Gerard said in a really annoyed and lazy tone.  
  
"The folk! You have to see it, my lord!" The guard screamed again making Frank groan quietly. Gerard, who seemed to gather the seriousness of the situation, got out of the bed. He followed the guard to the hall where the enormous window was. The guard opened the thick, red, velvet curtains in one swift motion.  
  
Gerard's eyes widened. He honestly wasn't expecting to see what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new story "Collision" :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1129074


	5. Chapter 5 - Protest and Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: boyXboy sex, strong language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new story "Collision" :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1129074

Hundreds of people were just outside the window, screaming. _Protesting._  Gerard felt his hands sweating and his heartbeat picking up. He didn't have the slightest idea of what to do.

"C-Close the curtains!" He ordered, panicked that if the crowd saw him they would get much angrier than they already were. He shook his head, having trouble believing what he saw.

"What the hell are they even protesting!?" He asked, his mind confusing more and more.

"I don't know, my lord. Do you want me to ask them?" Asked the guard, after closing the curtains.

Gerard stopped for a moment to think. He had no idea about what to do so he decided that he'd just leave them alone.

"...No. Not yet. Ignore them, they can't stay here forever." He said, making the guard frown.

"I know it's not my place to ask this but, are you sure, my lord?" Gerard thought a little more before shaking his head helplessly.

"I'm not." He whispered and marched back to his room, not giving the guard enough time to ask any further questions. He was confused enough, he didn't need that stupid man confusing him even more. That annoying feeling was back again, the feeling that made him feel like he was going to explode, like he was being crushed.

He needed to relax somehow.

As soon as he closed his doors, he went back to his bed and crawled on top of Frank who was still in the bed. Frank smiled at him as much as he could in his still sleepy state.

"Well? What happened?" He asked. Gerard sighed and leaned down to kiss Frank.

"Well, believe it or not, there are hundreds of people just outside the window, protesting." Gerard explained, as calm as he could. Frank's eyes widened.

"Protesting!? Protesting what?"

"I don't even know," He sighed deeply again and buried his head in Frank's neck. "I don't want to talk about it now."

"Oh. Ok." Frank replied, gathering that Gerard wanted to clear his mind and wrapped his arms around Gerard who was laying on top of him. He was much more confident in his actions, he was actually starting to trust Gerard.

Gerard kissed his neck making him sigh contently. He moved one of his hands to Gerard's hair and gripped it tightly. Gerard bit into his neck as softly as he could, the action surprising Frank and making him gasp.

Gerard raised his head just enough to be face to face with Frank and attach their lips together. They kissed for a while until Gerard tried to deepen the kiss with adding his tongue to it. Frank completely stopped kissing back when he felt Gerard's tongue invading his mouth because he didn't know what to do. Gerard who felt him stop kissing back, stopped too. He didn't make any comments though, just guessed Frank either wasn't ready for that or wasn't into that kind of stuff.

He slipped his hands underneath Frank's silk shirt causing his breath to hitch. He leaned down and placed a soft peck on Frank's lips. Just as he was going to move down further, a thought crossed his mind, making him come to a sudden halt. He looked deep into Frank's eyes and searched for fear, remembering his promise to himself, though found nothing other than sheer excitement. He still wasn't sure so he decided to ask.

"Are you still afraid?" He asked. Upon hearing the question, Frank smiled at him.

"No, not anymore." He replied, shaking his head.

Gerard couldn't help but smile back at Frank warmly. He knew his position as the master of a slave was being scary, but the thing was, he didn't want to be scary. Also, he didn't saw Frank as just a slave. Every time he realized he wasn't scary enough as a king, he remembered the exact lines his father had wrote in the letter he gave Gerard just before he died.  _Being the king is hard son, but it will be harder for your forgiving heart._

Gerard sighed upon remembering the letter again but quickly cleared his mind and kissed Frank.

"Are you disgusted?" He whispered, right after they broke apart.

"No." Frank replied with no hesitation. Gerard who felt satisfied with the answers he got, so he kept going by slowly working his fingers on Frank's shirt. The moment Frank's flawless chest was exposed, Gerard instantly started leaving soft kisses all over it. He payed attention to every inch of his body, his chest, his neck and his hips. Soon they were both ridden of any clothing that remained.

Without wasting any more time, Gerard licked two fingers and slowly pushed them inside of Frank who moaned loudly at the feeling. As Gerard kept preparing him, He leaned down to attach his lips to Frank's collarbone. Frank slid his hands hesitantly lower down on Gerard's back slowly directing them towards his ass. When his hands reached their destination Gerard moaned against his skin, moved his free hand to one of Frank's and squeezed it to try to encourage Frank to do the same. Frank got the idea and squeezed his cheeks making him moan loudly again and add a third finger into Frank.

After scissoring his fingers inside Frank, Gerard got them out of him and pressed the tip of his cock to his entrance instead. Both of them moaned at the extremely luscious feeling as Gerard pushed inside further. He gave Frank some time to adjust before moving. At first he started with a fairly slow pace. He leaned down to kiss Frank while he searched for his spot. When he found it, Frank moaned, high-pitched and sexy.

What Frank did next caught Gerard off guard and startled him. Frank turned them around with such force that it left Gerard stunned. Then, he started bouncing on Gerard's lap, moaning and throwing his head back.

Everything was turning Gerard on so much, especially Frank bouncing on top of him. He was moaning so hard in sync with Frank's moans and their pace. Even though they were both so vocal, Gerard could still hear the sound of sweaty skin slamming into sweaty skin.

Gerard reached out, grabbed Frank by his neck and pulled him down to kiss his lips messily as Frank kept going in a faster pace. Soon, Gerard knew he wouldn't last long. He broke the kiss causing Frank go back to the sitting position and slam himself harder, deeper onto Gerard.

Gerard's hands quickly found their way to Frank's hips, helping him bounce. He was losing himself again moaning loudly, throwing his head back and digging his fingers into Gerard's chest but Gerard was closer than him.

With a deep, sexy moan Gerard came inside Frank. He quickly turned them over again, slid himself out of Frank and started pumping his cock, making him moan again and again. Soon, he came too, all over the bed and his own chest.

Gerard, who couldn't hold himself up anymore, collapsed next to Frank on the bed. Ignoring the cum, he put his arms around Frank, pulled him as close to himself as possible and kissed the top of his head.

"Gerard..." Frank whispered, still a little breathless.

"Yeah?"

"Will you send me back, next to the others?" He asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I was planning on it but if you don't want to...?"

"I'm really scared Gerard, they all hate me." Upon hearing Frank, Gerard tightened his grip on him.

"When I'm here to protect you... No one will ever be able to hurt you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new story "Collision" :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1129074


	6. Chapter 6 - Facing them, showing them

 

 After about an hour of cuddling in bed, they were disturbed by a guard again.  
  
"My lord, the crowd of people is getting angrier and angrier. We have to do something, they are trying to get into the castle. They want to talk to you, my lord." Gerard felt his hands sweating and his heartbeat picking up, he knew he had to face his own kingdom, sooner or later. He thought for a moment to realize that if he kept putting it off, it'd only get worse and he told himself he wasn't scared over and over again.  
  
"I will be coming to see what I can do in a moment." He told the guard in the most confident tone he could possibly muster at that time but his worried frown never left his face. Without talking any further the guard left, closing the door.  
  
As soon as he left Gerard let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Asked Frank who laid in Gerard's arms.  
  
"I'm going to talk to them, give them what they want." Frank nodded and sat up.  
  
Gerard got up off of the bed and looked back at Frank. For a moment he looked like he had an idea but the strict look never left his eyes.  
  
"You dress yourself too, you're coming with me." He told Frank whose eyes widened in shock.  
  
"But-" Frank started but cut himself off when his eyes met Gerard's strict ones. He turned his gaze down to his lap immediately, he didn't realize that he was about to object what his  _king_  said. Gerard walked to the other side of the bed, to be closer to Frank.  
  
"Just trust me." He told Frank, cupped his cheek with one of his hands to make eye contact with him. Frank just nodded again, as if showing obedience. Gerard leaned down and kissed Frank's lips with as much emotion as he could put in a kiss.  
  
"Don't act like that honey, please." He mumbled only a fraction of an inch away from Frank's lips, which connected to his, just after he finished his sentence. It wasn't like the usual kisses, it was special and it left both of their lips and hearts warm and tingling.  
  
They both dressed up and got out to the main hall.  
  
"Wait here." He told Frank when they reached the doors to the back balcony, making him nod in response. He stood in front of the wooden double-doors, sighed heavily and braced himself to face the crowd of people before walking out to the balcony.  
  
He was greeted by screams, sharp, pointy objects and torches. He walked to the edge of the balcony, the crowd noticing him immediately and starting to shout out their wants but Gerard could hear none of them since they all screamed different things at the same time. He frowned and tried to hear something but he realized it was impossible.  
  
"Silence!" He shouted, even louder than the protestors, making everyone listen to him. "Stop shouting randomly, one person at a time." He said, this time in a normal level.  
  
There was a silence before a farmer spoke up.  
  
"I can't grow crops! My family is starving! When are you going to care about us!? When are you going to care about our land!?" He screamed making a group of farmers start screaming the same things in different sentences.  
  
"Silence!!" He shouted again, trying desperately to calm the crowd down and his face turning a scary red color with anger.  
  
"I care about you and our lands, the experts are examining our soil to see what's wrong but sadly, they haven't came up with a result, yet."  
  
The crowd listened to their king until he finished his sentence but another loud wave of incoherent screams came right after that. Gerard could feel himself losing his patience with the crowd of people, just as he was about to tell the crowd to be quiet, he heard a man scream.  
  
"We don't want a king that cares about a slut!" That sentence in particular was the last straw for Gerard. He screamed in pure frustration and anger and slammed his fist down on the castle wall, hard, causing some gasps from the crowd to be emitted.  
  
"What did you say!? Come out and say it to my face like a real man!" He called out to the crowd at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I said, we don't want a king that cares about a slut!" A man screamed, walking forward and making all the eyes turn towards him.  
  
Gerard was furious, like he was about to explode or kill someone just by looking at them. Though, he knew he needed to calm down in order to make it all better, so he turned back and looked at Frank who hid in the shadows of the doors.  
  
A hurt look was evident on his face but as soon as he saw Gerard looking for him he tried his best to hide his hurtful expression. Gerard felt his heart breaking just by looking at Frank, he couldn't even imagine how hard it was for him.  _I have to make everyone see the truth._  he thought to himself.  
  
He turned back to the crowd that was still waiting for an answer.  
  
"You." Gerard said, pointing to a random man from the crowd. "Are you married?"  
  
"Yes." The man answered him.  
  
"Would you like it if I violated your wife? If I took her away from you? Would you like it if I called her a  _slut_?" The man's eyes widened.  
  
"I wouldn't let anyone do that!" He exclaimed. Gerard smiled at him nodding his head. He tuned to Frank again and guestured for him to come out of the shadows.  
  
Hesitantly, Frank walked out to the balcony, immediately going for Gerard's side.  
  
"Same goes for me." Gerard said while putting an arm around Frank and turning his gaze to the man that called him a slut. He just looked ashamed of himself and walked back into the crowd.  
  
"My people! I'am here to put an end to all your problems. We have years to spend together... and for all those years, I will be here, trying to find the best solutions to your problems. As your king, that is my duty. As my people, only being patient is your duty." He said, trying his best to reason with the crowd.  
  
"About Frank," he started, turning his gaze towards his Frankie. "Him and the others are people too, don't forget that. Frank though..."  
  
Frank looked deep into Gerard's eyes, trying his best to hold back his tears. He was losing himself in Gerard's words. He always knew Gerard was special but he just never thought anyone would ever give him freedom, like Gerard was doing.  
  
"He's so special to me. He makes me feel..." Gerard tried his best to describe his feelings to both Frank and his people -mostly Frank though-. He had never felt such things for someone, so it was really difficult for him.  
  
"He makes me smile, forget about anything that makes me feel bad and... He makes me feel this special feeling that I've never felt before." He confessed, his hand coming up to caress the side of Frank's face.


	7. Chapter 7 - Happily ever after...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slight torture, language.

"Is the ceremony room ready?" Asked the guard, in a panicked tone, to the maids.

"It's almost ready!" A maid called out.

The main corridor had never been busier than it was that day, all the maids and guards were in a hurry to complete their tasks until the time for the big event came. The enormous ceremony room was cleaned and redecorated specially, various kinds of food were made and various royal families were invited to the event. Everyone was in an unmistakable excitement, even though some still weren't really keen on the idea.

Away from the bittersweet hurry, King Gerard and his soon-to-be-parter was in their room, doing nothing but just smiling at each other and enjoying each other's company.

"Are you excited?" Gerard asked, his tone giving away his own excitement on an instant. He held his love's hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it as the other boy excitedly answered him.

"Yes! I hope everything goes well." He giggled when his king kissed his hand.

"Well love, of course everything will go fine, just as we planned it." Gerard told him as he squeezed his hand reassuringly. Silence took over the couple as they exchanged anxious smiles.

"Thank you." Frank said, completely out of the blue.

Gerard arched an eyebrow, silently asking 'For what?'. Frank shrugged. He tried to think of a proper reply. He felt the need to thank Gerard because he changed a lot in his life, he let Frank experience things he thought he'd never know, he cared about Frank which no one had done before and most importantly, he taught Frank a really meaningful, important and valuable lesson. Your prejudices aren't always right.

At first Frank judged Gerard and thought he was a bad guy just because he was the king.  _He's a king. He has to be cruel just like the others._  He had thought. Gerard proved him wrong though.

"For everything you have done for me." He settled on saying.

"Well... Than, maybe I should thank you, too."

"Because?"

"Because... You taught me a really important lesson." This time it was Frank's turn to cock an eyebrow.

"You know, I used to think I  _had to be_  cruel in order to be a good king but you taught me otherwise. You taught me that I never needed to fake and that I only need to be myself to be a good king." Gerard confessed without any hesitation.

Frank was speechless. He knew he tried his best to make Gerard understand that but he never thought Gerard would be so thankful. Since he didn't know anything else to express his feelings to Gerard, he kissed him.

He kissed him hard, pinning him to the bed. Their tongues danced and their lips caressed each other's until a knock on the door interrupted them. They broke apart and both of their heads snapped to the direction of the door, which slowly opened, revealing a panicked maid behind it.

"My lord, we are almost ready but there is a slight problem." Gerard got up from underneath Frank, gently pushing him aside.

"And what is that?"

"We just learned that the family you especially invited isn't coming, my lord." Gerard's face fell.

"Do you know why?"

"I.. I-I don't know, my lord." She spoke, her eyes suspiciously flicking to Frank.  _Terrible liar. It must be something Frank shouldn't hear._  Gerard thought.

"Ok. Is there any other thing?" The maid shook her head.

"Then you are free to leave." She nodded and got out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Frank, well aware of the suspicious looks he received.

"What was what?" Gerard asked, playing the dumb. Frank frowned.

"... Nothing." He said, thinking he just imagined it. Ever since Gerard told him he loved him, he had been extremely paranoid because he was afraid something would happen to him just because he was an important person, at least for Gerard.

***

"Hey, you." He called out as soon as he saw that maid. Her head immediately snapped to Gerard and she bowed in front of him.

"My lord..."

"What do you know. Tell me." He ordered.

"They are dead, my lord. Their neighbors said they died 12 years ago." Gerard frowned. He had never asked him how he ended up the way he did but after learning that new piece of information, he could easily guess the heartbreaking scenario...

***

"Finally and most importantly, our lord, King Gerard!"

Gerard walked into the ceremony room after he heard his name being announced. Frank was already there, waiting for him. His brand new crown suited him so well.  _He's so beautiful._  thought Gerard.

Everyone got up and bowed in front of their king. Gerard walked up to a smiling Frank, mirroring the huge smile himself before kissing him hard on the lips. He was too long gone to care about where he was what he was doing or anything other than Frank. Everyone started minding their own business after Gerard ignored them, anyway.

Frank giggled to a still smiling King as soon as they broke apart.

"Now that you are officially my partner, what do you want to do first?" Gerard asked, excitement and happiness brightly shining in his eyes. Frank playfully pretended to think and leaned up to whisper into Gerard's ear.

"Lock us both in the bedroom." He purred seductively, making Gerard smirk.

***

Frank laid in Gerard's arms under the covers as Gerard caressed his bare chest and thought back to the events of the day. He couldn't help but sigh deeply as he remembered what the maid had said.

"Are you ok Gerard?"

"Huh?... Y-yeah.. I'm alright." Gerard spoke, startled.

"What were you thinking of?" Gerard sighed again. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Your parents..." As soon as the words left Gerard's mouth, he felt the air stiffen. The reminder brought horrible flashbacks to Frank's mind but he was already over that events. He remembered his mother screaming, his father being tortured right in front of his eyes and then after they were both dead, two guards taking him to another kingdom, to a castle...

He shook his head, reminding himself his policy.

"It was long ago... But how do you even know it?"

"I wanted to invite them today but..." He sighed. He couldn't bring himself to say it. His own father was dead too but he knew it wasn't the same. He knew slave parents were killed right in front of them.

"Like I said... It was all in the past. Why devastate yourself for something you can't change?" He informed Gerard of his policy.


	8. Good News

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I'm kind of spamming you because this isn't really a chapter but I realised it's probably a good idea to do this. 

Anyway, I'm currently working on a rewrite of this story and have already posted 5 chapters of it. It is going to be somewhat different from this one and it actually has a much longer plot with much more backstory to it. So if a new chapter of this was what you were looking for good news for you :) I hope you guys enjoyed this story because I really did at the time I wrote it and as you can tell I couldn't quite move on from it. If you check out the rewrite I hope you enjoy it just as much as (or hopefully even more than) this one!

With much love,  
xoM

(>'.')> <3 

**Author's Note:**

> ♠ ♠ ♠  
> Hello everyone!
> 
> Welcome to my brand new story! :3
> 
> I'm sorry if there are too many mistakes. English is not my first language. :/
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think of this story in the comments section! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> <3


End file.
